1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frozen, cut potato products, and, more specifically, a composition for clear coating cut potato products prior to freezing so as to prolong the life of the cut potato product once it has been fried and placed under a heat lamp.
2. Prior Art
The food service industry conventionally employs frozen cut potatoes which are subsequently fried and served as french fries. Before consumption, the french fries are typically placed under a heat lamp to keep warm. Although crisp when removed from the frier, the french fried potato loses its crispness when subjected to a heat lamp for a prolonged period of time. Additionally, both the texture and appearance of the french fried potato suffer due to exposure to the heat lamp.
In order to rectify this problem, cut potatoes are typically coated with a clear coat composition prior to freezing. The clear coat composition typically comprises water and a farinaceous component. The clear coat composition must not detract from the flavor or appearance after it has been fried. Examples of the farinaceous component used in clear coat compositions are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,268 (unmodified high amylose starch); 5,141,759 (a combination of chemically modified ungelatinized potato starch, chemically modified ungelatinized corn starch and rice flour); and in International Patent Application No. PCT/US94/02851 (a blend of wheat flour, modified corn or rice starch, corn or rice flour, a dextrin and a gum).
Oftentimes, these farinaceous components include a potato starch and a tapioca dextrin. Potato starch is often limited in commercial availability and usually commands a premium price. Tapioca starch is also often limited in supply and usually commands a premium price also. There is a need for a less expensive, more readily available clear coat composition for use on potato products which will protect the fried potato and allow the fried potato product to withstand the deleterious effects of a heat lamp.